Look After You
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: He saw the flower and it made his decision. InoSasu Songfic.


Muahahaha! Hehe I have come up, yet again, with another InoSasu fic. Only this time, I decided to take a crack at writing a songfic. Please **no flames**. If you don't like the paring, it's not my fault you're reading this. Hahah But to those that do love this pairing, I hope you enjoy it. The song is by The Fray.

"**bold**"- song  
"_italic_"- thoughts, stressed words, flashbacks  
"normal"- regular

**Summary**: He saw the flower and it made his decision. InoSasu Songfic.

**--Look After You--**

**If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate**

**Oh, Oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, Oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you**

It was the dead of night, and one of Konoha's rookie nine was trying to convince Sasuke Uchiha to stay. To stay so that they could both avenge his clan; so that they could become more than teammates. But it was all useless.

"Sakura…thank you," were his curt words before knocking the pink-haired girl out. He took her to a bench and laid her down gently. Sasuke took one last look at Sakura and headed towards Konoha's gates.

"_So this is it…_" the avenger thought as he briefly scanned Konoha for the last time. He was just about to leave when a certain cherry blossom tree caught his eye. It wasn't the tree so much, but a flower near it. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly for the flower reminded him of a certain kunoichi.

"So it is true! You really are leaving!"

**There now, steady love, so few come and go  
Will you won't you be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down**

**Oh, Oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, Oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you**

Time seemed to have slowed down as pure sky-blue met deep onyx. Tears slowly cascaded down the blonde's face as she stared at Sasuke. Was it really true? Was he really leaving everything behind?

"Well! Are you? Are you really leaving?!" Ino said with more emotion than she wanted to show. But she had to confirm what she had heard. She needed to know if he was really leaving. Seeing as she wasn't getting an answer, the blonde kept trying to obtain what she wanted to hear. "Sasuke! Answer me!"

"Hn. Sounding a little frantic, aren't we, Yamanaka?" The Uchiha finally said; a smirk was now apparent on his handsome features. "What do you care? What I do or don't is none of your concern."

"What do I care? What do I care?! You jerk! You know why I care! And you know perfectly well that it does concern me! But that's why you refer to me as Yamanaka and not _Ino_, right? Because if you do call me by my name, you wouldn't be able to leave! You'd understand that I'm the reason you can't leave!" Ino retorted. The tears on her face were now falling more quickly.

Some unnamed emotions betrayed Sasuke, and it reflected in his eyes. Her word had hit him hard, and he couldn't bring himself to answer her. As he looked into her eyes, the Uchiha remembered the day he asked the Yamanaka to be his girlfriend.

**If there's ever a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly**

**Oh, Oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After you  
Oh, Oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh**

_The wind passed by two shinobis as they sat on a hilltop. Despite his previous annoyance with the blonde, Sasuke was now perfectly content with having Ino by his side. In fact, it had become a sort of routine for both of them: meeting up at the hilltop to before nightfall. Everyday, Ino and Sasuke would secretly rush to get there in order to watch the sunset together. _

_It all started after the prodigy was healed by Tsunade-sama. As Sasuke was recovering from what Itachi had done to him, Ino came to visit him everyday. Sasuke naturally didn't like the idea of the Ino-Shika-Cho member talking to him, let alone letting her be in the same room as him. In the end, however, he let it happen. After all, he knew that she would have no effect on him or his decision to avenge his clan. Or so he thought._

_That's how they had ended up here. Ino did have an effect on Sasuke. He would constantly think of her, and of their next meeting. Even though he knew that Ino made him feel different, the Uchiha still wouldn't admit it. Until today._

"_Ino…"Sasuke whispered softly as they watched the sunset together. The young kunoichi took her head off Sasuke's shoulder, and looked up at him—indicating that he had her attention. "I…need to talk to you," he said as he kept looking forward._

"_What is it, Sasuke?" Ino asked with a perplexed expression._

_His obsidian eyes turned to meet her cerulean ones. Sasuke smirked and reached for Ino's hand. "Come with me."_

_Sasuke lead Ino behind a Sakura tree and told her to close his eyes. The little reluctance the blonde had disappeared as she did as she was told. After a while, she opened her eyes to be rewarded with the sight of Sasuke holding a flower._

"_First emotions of love…"Ino silently recited._

"_Ino…will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Sasuke…I…"the blonde slowly answered. She saw his slight blush, and smiled brightly as finished her response. "I do!" _

**It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is your to make your own**

**Oh, Oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you**

Sasuke walked up to the blonde and took her into his embrace. For a moment, it seemed as though everything around them had disappeared. As if they were the only beings alive. Being there, together, just felt right to both of them.

Reluctantly, Ino finally pulled away from the pair of strong arms. As she raised her head, her tears were no longer visible. She stared at a dumbfounded Sasuke, and began speaking.

"Sasuke…" Ino's voice quivered. "It's time to decide. You can either leave to get power for some stupid revenge you'll soon regret," she paused to see Sasuke's expression. It had become thoughtful and confused. "Or stay with me and the rest of Konoha—where you belong. Which one do you choose?"

The member of Team 7 took a moment to think of the blonde's words. He could either gain power and kill Itachi, or forget it all, and stay with Ino. He looked towards the cherry blossom tree and spotted the purple lilac.

"First signs of love…" he whispered.

**You're so beautiful to me [repeat**

Sasuke walked towards Ino, and gently lifted her chin. He kissed her lightly, and once again took her into his arms. Sasuke then whispered into Ino's ear, "I choose you…"

[tears Hahaha I hope you like! Please review! You know that's what inspires us to keep on writing:


End file.
